godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
SpaceGodzilla
|copyrighticon =Spacegodzilla01.gif |image =SpaceGodzilla 0.jpg |caption =SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla |name =SpaceGodzilla |species =Spatial Godzilla Clone |nicknames =None |height =120 meters |length =250 meters 240 meters |weight =72,000 tons 80,000 tons |forms =Flying Form Final Form |controlled =None |relationships =Godzilla |allies = None |enemies =Godzilla, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., Little Godzilla, MechaGodzilla 2, Kiryu |created =Takao Okawara |portrayed =Ryō Haritani |firstappearance = |latestappearance =Godzilla Island |suits =ShodaiSupesuGoji |roar = }} SpaceGodzilla (スペースゴジラ , Supēsugojira) es un muy modificado Godzilla clon creado porToho que aparecia por primera vez en la pelicula 1994 Godzilla film, Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla. Apariencia SpaceGodzilla parece a Godzilla, pero tiene de color azul marino y la piel de color rojizo-púrpura oscuro y es más alto. Él tiene dos grandes cristales de hombro en cada hombro. Él tiene una cola más larga y tiene algún otro tipo de placas dorsales en su espalda. SpaceGodzilla es algo de sobrepeso y no puede moverse tan bien, que él lo compensa por tener la capacidad de volar. Además él tiene dientes afilados colmillos y en los lados de la boca. SpaceGodzilla tiene ojos rojos y una corona de color naranja en la frente. Personalidad SpaceGodzilla es uno de los más inteligentes de los enemigos de Godzilla en la serie, que exhibe muestras de estrategia de combate planeado largo de la película (el poder de recolección de los edificios, atrapando el hijo de Godzilla, etc.). Esto se evidencia por el hecho de SpaceGodzilla trató de dominar la Tierra por su propia voluntad, en lugar de otros monstruos, que sólo causan destrucción al azar, y sólo la participación en la dominación del mundo es llevar a cabo la voluntad de sus amos. A diferencia de Godzilla, que en la serie de películas de Heisei se representa como una fuerza de la naturaleza, ni bueno ni malo, SpaceGodzilla parece tener un elemento de verdadera malicia, como el monstruo fue dicho por el Cosmos para ser dirigido a la Tierra con el fin de derrotar a Godzilla. De acuerdo con el Cosmos, SpaceGodzilla intención de matar a Godzilla para que la Tierra sería indefensos cuando dominó ella. Origenes En Godzilla contra SpaceGodzilla los personajes humanos hipótesis de que las células de Godzilla alguna manera emitidos al espacio cayeron en un agujero negro y mutado en una forma de vida parcialmente cristalino, que luego salió de un agujero blanco. No se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál fue la causa que las células de Godzilla a caer en el agujero negro, pero se explica en la película que cualquiera de las células de clon anterior de Godzilla, Biollante, escaparon de la órbita de la Tierra cuando se levantó en el espacio después de luchar contra Godzilla en 1989, o que Mothra llevaron sin saberlo las células en el espacio cuando ella iba al espacio para desviar un meteorito se dirigió a la Tierra en 1992. Cuando Trendmasters introdujo SpaceGodzilla en su línea de juguetes de Godzilla Wars, hicieron un origen ligeramente modificada sobre la base de la teoría de Mothra, en el que las células de Godzilla no se convirtieron en una forma de vida cristalina a través de la exposición a los agujeros en blanco y negro, sino más bien una fusión con un desconocido forma de vida cristalino preexistente. Historia Heisei Series ''Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla fue visto por primera vez volando por el espacio y liberando los cristales en la isla de Nacimiento. Luchó contra M.O.G.U.E.R.A. mientras él estaba en camino a la Tierra, y derrotó a la mecha. Aterrizó en la isla de Nacimiento y atacó a Little Godzilla, pero Godzilla llegó para salvarlo. Después de la batalla, SpaceGodzilla usó sus poderes telequinéticos para atrapar a little Godzilla. Él se fue volando y atacó un par de ciudades, y se encontró una fuente de energía para establecer su fortaleza. Godzilla llegó a atacar a SpaceGodzilla y salvar a su hijo, pero él era demasiado poderoso. Moguera llegó para ayudar a Godzilla, y se divide en Tierra Moguera y Star Falcon. Tierra Moguera perforo bajo tierra y noqueó la fuente de energía, mientras que la estrella Falcon le atacó desde el aire. Godzilla entonces tenía la sartén por el mango, y Moguera usó granadas de espiral para destruir a sus cristales del hombro. SpaceGodzilla estaba a punto de estallar, pero Godzilla utiliza su rayo espiral sobre él varias veces. SpaceGodzilla explotó en un montón de luces, y volvió a subir al espacio. Godzilla Island '']]En Godzilla Island episodio 1.5 , Xilien Zaguresu atacó en Godzilla Island. Cuando Torema atacó su nave , ella lanzó a SpaceGodzilla para atacar. Godzilla ruge a su clon. SpaceGodzilla llega al Centro y ataca a comandos , disparando el Centro de Comando con su rayo . Godzilla entonces llega y se enfrenta con SpaceGodzilla , ni ser capaz de dominar a la otra . Torema le dice a Godzilla que debe destruir los cristales del hombro de SpaceGodzilla . Godzilla obedece y dispara su rayo atómico, la voladura de los cristales. Godzilla y la nave de Torema disparan sus rayos , y los esfuerzos combinados destruye a SpaceGodzilla . Episode1 Battle2.jpg|SpaceGodzilla appears Episode1 Battle4.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fires his Corona Beam Episode1 Battle3.jpg|SpaceGodzilla attacks G-Guard base Episode1 Battle6.jpg|Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla Episode1 Battle8.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal is destroyed Episode1 Battle9.jpg|SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal is destroyed Godzillaislandstory0917.jpg Habilidades SpaceGodzilla es considerado como uno de los más poderosos enemigos de Godzilla . Él es capaz de igualar y despachar el Rey de los Monstruos , cualquier momento y lugar a los dos podrá reunirse . Sobre todo con el apoyo de la canalización de la energía en sus dos cristales del hombro para maximizar su poder. Tiene un poder superior a Super Mecha Godzilla 2 y a la mayoria de enemigos de godzilla,pero es mas debil que Destoroyah forma final *SpaceGodzilla puede disparar una Corona de haz de su boca que él puede controlar *paceGodzilla tiene super poderes regenerativos . *SpaceGodzilla tiene telequinesis que puede utilizar para mover y hacer levitar objetos. *SpaceGodzilla puede volar por medio de encerrarse a sí mismo en los cristales. *SpaceGodzilla aumenta su poder por estar cerca de los cristales gigantes que él crea. *SpaceGodzilla puede conducir energía a través del tacto *SpaceGodzilla es capaz de implantar la energía cósmica en estructuras que pueden transmitir una señal y tienen ellos actúan como fuente de energía *SpaceGodzilla puede envolver su cuerpo en un escudo para desviar proyectiles *SpaceGodzilla es capaz de desatar rayos de energía de sus cristales del hombro. *SpaceGodzilla emite un aura que causa perturbaciones eléctricas Filmografía *Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla'' *''Godzilla Island'' Video Game Appearances *''Godzilla: Giant Monster March'' *''Godzilla: Archipelago Shock'' *''Godzilla Generations'' *''Godzilla Trading Battle'' *''Godzilla Generations: Maximum Impact'' *''Godzilla: Save the Earth'' *''CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle'' *''Godzilla: Unleashed'' (Wii and PS2) *''Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash'' Única aparición de SpaceGodzilla están en los juegos de Godzilla: Save the Earth, para la PlayStation 2 y Godzilla: Unleashed para Wii y PlayStation 2, así como Godzilla: Unleashed Doble Smash para la Nintendo DS. Uno de los últimos monstruos ocultos desbloqueables, SpaceGodzilla es un muy fuerte combatiente armamento orientada. Capaz de acceder a las torres de cristal para acelerar su tasa de recarga de energía (que de otro modo se recarga muy lentamente), SpaceGodzilla puede utilizar una variedad de la energía y los ataques basados en misiles, a partir de fragmentos de cristal, golpeando a su enemigo con un gran trozo de cristal, por lo que las torres rayos de energía de fuego en el enemigo a su poderosa Corona Beam. SpaceGodzilla también utiliza la energía en muchos de sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, y especialmente en su juego y lanza, levitando oponentes y edificios en el aire, que emana un aura electromagnética que interrumpir los ataques de los militares y arrojándolas con su mente. Él también tiene una cola excepcionalmente larga que puede ser utilizado eficazmente como un látigo. SpaceGodzilla es tan duro defensivamente como Destoroyah, haciendo de él un monstruo poderoso y difícil de derrotar. Reemplaza Orga como el rival en la final en el modo difícil. También está en Godzilla desatada como miembro de mutantes facción y la etapa jefe final para los Defensores de la Tierra, extranjeros, y GDF El papel que juega en la historia varía de la PS2 y la versión de Wii. En la versión de PlayStation 2, que es responsable de los cristales que aparecen en la tierra, mientras que en la versión de Wii que está simplemente tratando de utilizarlos para escapar, aunque algunos creen que se las arregló para liberarlos a través del portal se muestra en la versión extranjera de la historia. Lo más probable es que tanto en el PS2 y Wii versiones de Godzilla: Unleashed, SpaceGodzilla es la causa de la incursión de cristal. Incluso si el jugador no lo seleccione en el modo historia, SpaceGodzilla se mostrará rugiente triunfo en los mutantes que terminan. Él es el líder de los mutantes, y el antagonista principal del juego de vídeo. ''Godzilla: Unleashed '']]Altura: 110 metros Peso: 74,000 toneladas "Space Godzilla es una fusión malévola del ADN de Godzilla y una colección desconocida de minerales extraterrestres y energías . Space Godzilla tiene un potencial desconocido para capacidades psíquicas , incluyendo la telequinesis , la telepatía , levitación , control mental, y la manipulación de muchos elementos básicos. Space Godzilla puede atemperar torres de cristal de la tierra a su alrededor , que él utiliza para ampliar y enfocar sus energías psíquicas. mayor arma de Space Godzilla es el hecho de que a pesar de su figura gigantesca, posee inteligencia a nivel humano. Esto le una tremenda amenaza potencial para hace toda la humanidad y toda la tierra. Espacio Godzilla ha atacado la tierra sólo dos veces antes, una vez como agente libre y una vez como un aliado del Vortaak . Pero su sed de poder no conoce la lealtad . y no necesita ninguna. " Spacegodzilla_tradingbattle.png|SpaceGodzilla's card from ''Godzilla Trading Battle Godzilla_Save_The_Earth_SPACEGODZILLA.png|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Save the Earth 3S-T Battle 5.png|SpaceGodzilla in the 2006 version of CR Godzilla 3S-T Battle Sg-hr.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla: Unleashed 27.jpg|SpaceGodzilla in Godzilla Unleashed: Double Smash Comics ''Godzilla: The Half-Century War '']]En el 4# de Godzilla : The Half Century War en el que aparece después de haber sido convocado por la baliza psiónica del Dr. Deverich . Después de hacer contacto en Bombay, él lucha contra Godzilla y MechaGodzilla , dañando severamente al ultimo mientras que casi matando a la primera. Durante la batalla, Ota se las arregla para conseguir MechaGodzilla de nuevo en línea y destruir los cristales que SpaceGodzilla utiliza como su fuente de alimentación , mientras que Godzilla le remata con su rayo atómico. Godzilla: Kingdom of Monsters SpaceGodzilla apareció en el último número de Godzilla : Kingdom of Monsters, donde se le ve mirando a la Tierra con la intención siniestra . ''Godzilla: Ongoing SpaceGodzilla aparece en Godzilla : Ongoing junto Hedorah , Gigan y Monster X donde ataca a Londres. En Londres, que está bajo el ataque de Titanosaurus y Battra donde, después de una breve lucha , logra enviarlos antes de reunirse con Monster X en Nueva York con el fin de luchar contra Godzilla y Kiryu . Durante la lucha, SpaceGodzilla , un Kiryu muy dañada y Godzilla se golpean en el río Hudson por una onda de choque de Monster X. Durante su lucha , la tripulación de Kiryu ( Boxer, Harrison y Asuka ) logra disparar el Cero Absoluto Cañón en SpaceGodzilla , indefenso renderizado como Godzilla destruye los cristales en la espalda , al parecer matándolo. IDW-Godzilla-12-Preview-07.jpg|SpaceGodzilla fighting Godzilla ''Godzilla: Rulers of Earth'' '']]En Godzilla : Rulers of Earth , SpaceGodzilla aparecio brevemente en una diapositiva de una presentación que tendrá lugar en una conferencia en Hawai, donde el doctor Kenji Ando está hablando de la existencia de Megafauna . Él sólo se ve en un solo panel del cómic , flotando en su forma de volar en el espacio por encima de la Tierra , como el Dr. Ando en tono de broma le pregunta si ese era el mejor nombre para el kaiju . SpaceGodzilla se aparecen en la edición # 17 , ya que es visible en la cubierta de la lucha contra Gigan en el espacio exterior . Gallery Roar Como la mayoría de otros monstruos Heisei , el rugido de SpaceGodzilla está hecho de sonidos reciclados , pero a diferencia de la mayoría de los otros monstruos Heisei , en lugar de los rugidos de Rodan habituales oído de Godzillasaurus , King Ghidorah , Mecha -King Ghidorah y Battra , Toho tomó el rugido de Gigan y lanzó hacia abajo para hacer que el rugido de SpaceGodzilla . SpaceGodzilla Roars|SpaceGodzilla's roars In Other Languages *Russian: КосмоГодзилла Trivia *Space Godzilla en su forma voladora es el mas pesado monstruo de todo Toho con 720.000 toneladas *El diseño de SpaceGodzilla es una versión modificada del Súper Godzilla, la transformación de Godzilla se encuentra en el juego de Super Nintendo del mismo nombre. Minoru Yoshida diseñó los conceptos de ambos monstruos, originalmente la creación de Super Godzilla para el juego, pero más tarde se reciclo el look y se convirtio en lo que se convertiría en el diseño final de SpaceGodzilla. *SpaceGodzilla es el único monstruo Godzilla que tiene dos teorías oficiales de origen. *SpaceGodzilla tiene muchas características similares a Biollante, incluyendo un rugido chirriante, un dúo de colmillos de cada lado de la boca, un colgajo de piel en las esquinas de la boca, y la capacidad de causar perturbaciones eléctricas. Al final de la película, brilla intensamente "esencia" de SpaceGodzilla escapó de su cuerpo y voló al espacio, al igual que Biollante hizo por cinco años antes. Estas asombrosas similitudes hacen Biollante un candidato más propensos que Mothra para crear a SpaceGodzilla, que no tiene ningún sentido en cuanto a la continuidad de las películas va, porque Godzilla vs King Ghidorah alternó la línea de tiempo y significaba que Godzilla nunca existió, y por lo tanto Biollante que han desaparecido de la historia cuando el Godzilla que apareció en El Retorno de Godzilla y Godzilla contra Biollante desapareció de la historia también. *Godzilla contra SpaceGodzilla era una idea antigua que originalmente estaba previsto para continuar la serie Showa después de Terror de MechaGodzilla, pero había sido desechado. El concepto fue sacado de la oscuridad en 1994, tras el fracaso de TriStar Pictures para comenzar la producción de una película de Godzilla Americano planificada, que sería otros cuatro años en la fabricación. *Las primeras versiones del guión exigía SpaceGodzilla a cara Godzilla y un segundo MechaGodzilla, un plan de desguace cuando se dio cuenta de que en contra de la fuerza combinada de Godzilla y la máquina que lo mató el año anterior haría que la batalla demasiado unilateral. En cambio, el menos potente Moguera fue revivido y actualizado para este propósito. Aunque, Godzilla: La guerra de medio siglo parece rendir homenaje a esta idea en la edición # 4. *Una figura de acción de SpaceGodzilla se puede ver en Godzilla: Final Wars. *SpaceGodzilla era parte de la facción de los mutantes en Godzilla: Unleashed. Algunos fans podrían decir que SpaceGodzilla debería haber estado en la facción de extraterrestres, ya que sus orígenes son desde el espacio. Sin embargo, todos los monstruos alienígenas en el juego fueron controlados por el Vortaak y SpaceGodzilla estaba actuando por su propia voluntad durante los acontecimientos del juego. *SpaceGodzilla fue el primer monstruo en los cómics de IDW en ser asesinado. Poll Do you like SpaceGodzilla? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Heisei Kaiju Category:SpaceGodzilla Category:Godzilla Category:Aliens Category:Clones Category:Mutants Category:Villain Monsters Categoría:Monstruos